Talk:Templar Armor (Origins)
Gloves and Boots I know it says there aren't gloves and boots for Templar armour but is there any official say on it, I mean I've seen the Templar's gloves and boots and they look like unique armour pieces to me and I'm currently doing all possible to find them - which at the moment is trying to steal from every Templar I encounter, including Greagoir. Zf6hellion 10:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) -- I doubt it. I've beaten the game a few times, and haven't seen them. As well, there is no armor set bonus in the description of the armor, so I severely doubt that anymore to the set exist. I have seen the Knight Commander's Armor set, which is Templar Armor I am pretty sure, but more updated for higher levels. --Kaillian 13:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) The set, if it existed, wouldn't be much worth it as you can bypass the levels it would help in a few hours. It's only tier 3 or 4 as I remember?--Kaillian 13:43, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Well it would still be interesting to get the gloves for the Templar armour, because they look pretty bad ass lol and it would be rather odd if they weren't in the game considering everything else is. Zf6hellion 13:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Well keep checking man, if you find it let us know. I wouldn't find it off at all. I did however make my warrior a templar just to wear this gear ;) Anybody thrown this stuff on a dwarf? That would be sick. --Kaillian 13:43, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Editing the article to include the different appearance of the Armor of Divine Will, as it is a silverite Chevalier's breastplate example. Also, will try and see if the base templar armor scales up with level by using the Warden's Keep trick or selling to merchants --John117XL 06:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Took me a while to finally find out but it turns out the armour pieces that Templars wear for there gloves and feet are HEavy Plate Armour, which kinda sucks. Zf6hellion 17:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Guys, this is the first time I edit a wiki article. I have just found the full set Templar (helm, armor, glove, boots) and a Templar shield. Here's the image of the set. All items are looted from the Broken Circle, Corrupted(?) Templars. http://imgur.com/ex5Rd.jpg Another thing is that, after getting the whole set, Alistar become almost invulnerable to all magic. *Is there any additional confirmation to the above that gloves and boots can be found in the Broken Circle quest? With updated DA from Xbox LIVE, played on all difficulty levels, none of the templars drop the gloves or boots insofar as I have been able to see. -arysani *Hello - PC version of the game. I can confirm I obtained gloves and boots in the Broken Circle quest. Patch 1.4 http://i.imgur.com/RKUze.jpg. --HoroBoro (talk) 05:30, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Just checked toolset, just to let you know Ser Otto has gloves Not eguipped, doesnt that mean there droppable? -delete if doesnt work It seems that it is possible to get the templar armor set with toolset, I tried running additem script and actually get a full set, strangely it doesn't require "templar" class to wear, as well as giving stat bonus nor item set bonus here is the screenshot of my warrior,Lianna http://uploadrobot.com/images/lianna.jpg gloves http://uploadrobot.com/images/ayupearltmpglov.png boots http://uploadrobot.com/images/ayupearltmpboot.png i'll try to upgrade the tier later using warden's keep sell and buyback trick with my lvl 25 character--AyuPearL (talk) 09:25, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ToC Anyone else feels like this article might need a ToC? 'Glitch?' I'm noth bothered about registering or whatnot and I amn't going to edit the page. As whatever I put may be removed or structured differently...it isn't worth the hassle. I'm playing DA on the Xbox 360, I have multiple characters but my most recent is a Female Elf, Warrior from the Alienage. I encountered something of a glitch while doing the Circle's Tower when I tried equipping the Templar armour on her. Equipped it but it was reversed, so she had it on backwards. It semi glitches the arms too as the hands are the only part which act normally (obviously as the armour covers the rest of the arm etc). It equips fine on Allastair and I've reloaded and earlier save to see if this rectifies the problem but it didn't. It is no big deal but just thought I'd make people aware. If this has been covered or has been sorted by Bioware/EA then by all means ignore or delete this post. This glitch is present on the PS3 version as well. --Tsavi (talk) 03:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) idk if i did this right, but apparently it occurs on all systems. Lots of other players on various forums have the same issue, and i don't think it's like a common glitch. It seems more like the devs just didn't implement female elven warriors to be using templar armor. I think that it should be posted on the templar armor page until Bioware fixes it. The main thing is that it's the female elves. My female human noble and alistair wore it just fine.